


Fifty Shades of Red

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also I do not approve of Fifty Shades, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, As you might notice, Blushing, Fluff, Jock Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Tags Ch 1:, Tags Ch 2:, so much it's surprising they haven't fainted yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xtremefangirling asked,"‘I can feel you silently judging me as you ring up my purchases I swear I’m not using these for their intended purpose’ au - sterek and goes along with that post of three items a walmart (a cucumber, rope, and 50 shades of gray) !!!!"</p><p>I couldn't decide if it would be funnier with Derek or Stiles behind the register, so I wrote both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shades of Derek

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Derek’s been tracking Stiles’ progress through the store since he burst in, nearly taking the door off its hinges. He must be in a real hurry, because not two minutes later he places his items at Derek’s register, red in the face and panting.

‘Hey, Derek,’ Stiles grins.

‘Hey, Stiles.’

Stiles’ smile drops a little and Derek wants to brain himself on the little counter. He did it again. Every time Stiles talks to him, he freezes. He doesn’t know what to do with his face, or his hands or his voice. According to his sisters he turns into a Grumpy Der-bear of Love.

‘You coming to see the game tomorrow?’ Stiles asks, fidgeting with his hands.

Derek presses his lips together and nods. Why would Stiles even ask? Derek hasn’t missed a game since Stiles got on the team.

‘Awesome.’ Derek flushes red when the full force of Stiles’ excited beam is directed at him. ‘Shouldn’t you be ringing those up?’

Derek looks at where Stiles is pointing at his purchases and flushes a little more. Right, he’s working. A rope, a cucumber and… Fifty Shades of Grey? Why would Stiles read that? If he needed some “material”, Derek would be happy to provide. He doesn’t need to read this crap that _can’t even be called writing and profits of the glorification of abuse_ , as Laura put it.

Derek ducks his head when he realizes his face is bright red now and he mumbles the total. Stiles drops the money on the counter and Derek thinks that’s it. Stiles will grab his stuff and race out the door. But when he looks up, Stiles is still there.

‘Hey, Derek?’ Stiles starts, sounding hesitant.

‘Yeah?’

‘Uhm, I’ll see you tomorrow.’ This time, Stiles does grab his things and he races back outside.

Derek groans. Maybe he can live in the backroom. The store sells everything he needs, except for clothes. But he can order those. He never has to leave that tiny room. He never has to run the risk of embarrassing himself in front of Stiles again.

‘Your boyfriend is having car trouble,’ Laura says from behind him, making him jump. When he turns around to frown at his sister, she’s grinning at him. ‘I think you should go help the poor boy.’

Derek turns to look out the big store windows and sees Stiles angrily punching his steering wheel. He probably _should_ help. He’s already outside when he realizes he didn’t correct Laura on the boyfriend thing. Stiles first, getting back at his sister later.

‘What’s the problem?’ he asks when he reaches the Jeep.

‘I think it’s pneumonia. At least that’s what it sounds like.’

‘Then you shouldn’t be hitting it. It’s a marvel. The first car to get a human disease. You could probably get rich of that,’ Derek jibes.

Stiles looks at him a little stunned for a moment and then snorts. He jumps out and Derek helps him pop the hood.

‘That’s a lot of duct-tape.’

‘Well, it’s cheaper than new parts. Or a new car, so. Can you get in, try to start it, while I fix this?’

‘Sure. We sell tape, you know. In case you don’t have enough.’

‘Ha. Ha.’

Derek is grinning when he climbs behind the wheel. This is probably the least embarrassing and longest conversation he’s ever had with Stiles. It takes a few tries but when the engine finally starts, Stiles lets out a whoop of joy.

As Derek climbs out of the car, his eyes fall on the purchases in the passenger seat. He fumbles and would’ve fallen on his ass if Stiles hadn’t caught him. So far for not embarrassing himself any more today. Plan _Living in the Backroom_ is a go.

‘Well, uhm, bye,’ Stiles says, once they having Derek standing without his support.

‘Have a nice evening.’ And of course, because things have to get worse, just as he says it, Derek’s eyes flicker to the passenger seat.

Stiles follows his gaze. His eyes grow wide and his cheeks go red.

‘I didn’t mean-,’ Derek tries, but stops himself. He should just leave. ‘I’m going to go.’

‘It was a bet!’ Stiles blurts out before Derek can turn away

‘What?’

‘The items, they were a bet. Scott bet me to buy these things and then ask you out.’

‘You were going to ask me out for a bet?’ It feels like a slap in the face. He knows Stiles can be an asshole sometimes, but Derek never thought he was cruel.

‘Except, I lost. Obviously.’

‘Obviously,’ Derek bites out. He turns and stalks back to the store. His hands are balled into fists. There are tears in his eyes and he can feel bile rising up in his throat. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen first, the crying or the throwing up.

‘Hey!’ Stiles calls after him. ‘What- Oh fuck.’

Running footsteps and then Stiles’ hand is on his shoulder turning him around.

‘It’s not like that,’ Stiles says. His eyes are wide and pleading, his fingers digging into Derek’s shoulder, keeping him in place. ‘Look, I- It’s that- I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while and Scott kept telling me to just do it but I told him that I had to wait for the right moment because there was no way you would say yes if I caught you on a grumpy day or if I looked too much like a jock but Scott said it didn’t matter you would say yes no matter what day or how I looked and I didn’t believe him so he bet me that you would say yes even if I bought all the weird crap I just bought but I chickened out and then you were funny and I thought things were going well but now you’re mad and-’

‘You’ve been wanting to ask me out for a while?’

Stiles nods, his lips pressed together and face going red again. Derek’s not sure he’s breathed since before that little ramble.

‘Yes,’ he says.

Stiles’ breath whooshes out of him. ‘Really?’

‘Yes.’ Derek feels a smile tugging at his lips and he ducks his head.

‘Awesome. Can I tell Scott I won the bet? I promise I’ll use the money for date related stuff.’

‘Maybe use it for your car,’ Derek suggests. ‘So it won’t stall when you drive me home after the game tomorrow.’

Stiles nods happily. ‘I can do that. I can totally do that.’

‘Great. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ On impulse, Derek places a small kiss on Stiles’ cheek.

He goes back inside, turning back only once to wave at his stunned date.


	2. Shades of Stiles

Stiles is a checkout _machine_. Not literally, he’s just the fastest cashier. He needs to be, because else he won’t have time to throw glances at the entrance every few seconds. It’s Saturday afternoon, which means that the store is insanely busy. It’s as if the entire town has decided to do their shopping only on Saturday afternoons.

‘Hey, Stiles.’

And here is the reason for Stiles keeping a watchful eye on the entrance of the store, Derek Hale. Derek Hale, who lives only a few dorms down from his own. Derek Hale, who he’d argued with every single lecture, when he’d taken a poetry class last semester. And when the semester was over, Derek had decided that Stiles wasn’t appreciative enough of the English language, so he would teach Stiles to appreciate it. Derek had started giving Stiles poetry books he’d annotated himself. Which is how Stiles found out how smart and funny, in a grumpy way, Derek really was. And then the hate-lust he’d developed for Derek during their arguments about the greatest poets of the 20th century, had transformed into a crush.

‘Hey, Derek. Didn’t see you come in.’

‘You watch for me to come in?’ Derek’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

‘No. You’re just very noticeable, with your… noticeableness,’ Stiles waves his hands to indicate all of Derek and then cringes. _Smooth, Stilinski_ , he thinks.

The corner of Derek’s mouth ticks up like he’s trying not to laugh and then looks pointedly and the items still on the conveyor belt.

Stiles ducks his head in an attempt to try and hide his blush, and quickly goes back to his job. The items fly over the scanner. He checks the little screen to make sure he got everything and then nearly chokes on his spit when he realizes the sum of those items. He’s not talking about the price of a rope, a cucumber, and a copy of _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , because Stiles’ brain and the computer are doing very different calculations. While the computer comes up with a total of just under ten dollars, Stiles’ mind comes up with things he shouldn’t be thinking of in the middle of his shift.

‘You okay?’ Derek asks.

Stiles realizes he hasn’t moved for a couple seconds and that Derek is holding out the money for his purchases.

‘Yep. Totally. All good,’ Stiles coughs and quickly finishes the transaction. He really hopes Derek will assume his face is red from the coughing, and not because he just imagined Derek tying him up and-

‘I’ll see you around.’ Derek leaves with eyebrows that are clearly saying _What the hell is wrong with this guy?_

When he’s sure Derek is out of earshot, Stiles groans to himself. At least it can’t get any worse now that Derek is gone.

He turns to help the next customer and realizes he was wrong. Every single person in line is looking at him. Most of them look amused, some a little annoyed, and the old lady in front him looks pityingly.

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart,’ she says. ‘I’m sure he knows you’re a nice boy.’

~

Stiles is taking his dinner break on the hood of his Jeep. It’s a nice evening, and Scott and Isaac making heart-eyes at each other was getting nauseating. Even Danny had looked disturbed.

He’s munching on his desert, a Snickers bar from the vending machine, when he sees Derek coming out of the store. At first Stiles is surprised, because Derek’s already been shopping today, and then he realizes he needs to hide. He can’t face Derek again. But before Stiles can throw himself to the ground, Derek catches sight of him and waves. Stiles waves back so fast, the rest of his Snickers flies out of his hand. Followed by his last shred of dignity.

‘Hey, Stiles,’ Derek calls out and quickly walks up to him.

‘Hey. Did you forget something?’

 _Stay cool. Please, stay cool_ , Stiles tells himself.

Derek holds up his shopping bag. ‘Tomatoes.’

‘Then your dinner will be healthier than mine,’ Stiles says, thinking of his lost Snickers.

‘Curly fries again?’

‘It’s the food of the gods.’

‘I’m pretty sure that’s ambrosia,’ Derek argues.

‘That’s what they want you to think. So they can have all the curly fries to themselves,’ Stiles points out.

Derek chuckles and ducks his head. When he looks up again there is a small smile on his face, that Stiles is very proud of having put there.

‘I should go,’ Derek says. ‘I still have dinner to make.’

Stiles is about to congratulate himself on the fact that he’s made up for his earlier embarrassment when he says, ‘Right. I don’t want to keep you tied up.’

He freezes, feels the blood rushing out of his face and then back up so fast he’s surprised he’s still conscious. He splutters and flails, trying to convey he didn’t mean it like that, but the only result is that he falls off the hood of his car.

Unluckily, Derek manages to catch him before he brains himself on the tarmac. Derek helps him stand back up and looks at him with his eyebrows asking a thousand questions.

‘I didn’t mean it like that,’ Stiles finally manages to say. ‘It slipped out and with your earlier purchases-‘

‘What?’

‘The book, the cucumber and the, uhm, rope.’

Derek looks confused for a moment longer, but then he finally makes the same calculation Stiles did earlier, and the tips of his ears colour.

‘I’m helping my mom clean up the attic,’ Derek explains quickly.

‘Of course you are.’ Why couldn’t Stiles think of such an innocent explanation himself? ‘And the cucumber-’

‘The only thing I put them in are salads,’ Derek grins.

‘To go with the tomatoes,’ Stiles nods. There is one item left. Although he’s not sure what kind of innocent explanation Derek has for that. ‘And the book wasn’t to get you through your lonely nights, I’m assuming.’

‘No. It was for my sister.’

‘Dude, that’s even weirder. You bought your sister erotic fiction?’

There is a very pointed clearing of a throat a couple cars over, where a mother is loading groceries into her car, her ten year-old holding the cart steady.

‘She needed it for a paper on abuse,’ Derek explains, after waving apologetically at the mom. ‘She threw her first copy out of her window yesterday. A car ran over it and made it even more unreadable.’

Stiles can’t help but laugh. He’s met Laura. If she’d come to get a new book herself, she probably would’ve ranted about it to everyone she’d encountered. His laughter is interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. Break’s over.

‘This has been really embarrassing,’ he says. ‘And I would love to embarrass myself further, but my break is over and I have to go.’

Before he can take more than couple steps Derek grabs his arm and spins him around.

‘You know, I wouldn’t use _rope_ to tie you to my bed. You bruise like a peach and your dad’s a cop,’ Derek grins.

Stiles can’t do anything but stare. He’s pretty sure he’s hallucinating, because Derek just said, or at least insinuated, that he wanted to tie Stiles to his bed. Presumably for sexy stuff.

‘But, maybe a date first?’ Derek blushes from the tips of his ears, down to his cheeks. His grin grows smaller and turns into a shy smile.

Stiles needs to wrap his head around the fact that Derek can make kinky propositions without blinking but gets shy about dates, before he realizes that Derek Hale just asked him out on a _date._

‘Yes,’ he nods, excitement bubbling up.

‘After work you could stop by. We could watch a movie. Eat popcorn?’

‘Sounds great.’

Derek starts walking back to his car. Just before he gets in, Stiles realizes he forgot tell him something.

‘Hey, Derek!’ he shouts across the lot. ‘No kinky stuff until after the fifth date!’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
